


Akatsuki Minutes In Heaven~Intro~

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: Akatsuki - Fandom, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: Akatsuki lemons, need I say more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! I've started a little series of Minutes in Heaven lemons! :D I only say Minutes in Heaven, because these are lemons, so obviously, the members end up ignoring the time limit and do their own thing. Though not all of them stay in the closet. ;)
> 
> I will try to continue these but it all depends on my level on inspiration. I have other series to finish up as well. Oh and yes, I know that the items are very original. :P
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

You had been in the Akatsuki for about a year, and by now you were sure you had seen everything. After all, it's not as if you hadn't caused your own fair share of trouble. Even though you used to be a bounty hunter, becoming an Akatsuki member had been the best decision of your life. Still, despite everything, you hadn't been expecting this. Currently, all of the members were sitting in various spots in the living room, while Konan stood in the middle. She had a bag of items from the guys in her hand and was motioning you forward to pick one out.

You just stared at her, unbelieving that you were seriously playing a game so childish.

"Just pick one the fuck out already,(Y/N)!" Hidan yelled from his spot on the floor.

He had been kicked down there by Kakuzu when he had fallen asleep on the couch. You glared and flipped the silver haired man off.

"This is a chunin game, why the hell are we playing it?" You asked, crossing your arms over your chest defiantly.

"Especially since I'm the only girl playing!"

Konan had somehow been able to get out of playing, though you suspected it was more Pein than her who had made that decision.   
  
"Because it's Tobi's birthday and he's an asshole." Deidara piped in, irritation splayed across his features.

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"The hell you are!"

The two started squabbling which surprisingly made you feel better. Their arguing was normal, something you were used to. And Deidara was right, it was Tobi's birthday. You sighed and rubbed your temples, feeling a headache coming on. However, you stepped forward and drew an item from the bag . . .

Kisame: Shark tooth

Hidan: Jashin necklace

Deidara: Clay bird

Sasori: Mini puppet

Itachi: Uchiha necklace

Kakuzu: One dollar bill

Tobi: Lollipop


	2. Akatsuki Minutes In Heaven~Kisame~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Akatsuki Minutes in Heaven, and first up is Kisame! My favorite member of this criminal organization. <3
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know why I decided to do this. Maybe because the only good Minutes in Heaven one shots out there usually aren't lemons, and the ones that are - they never measure up to my standards. So here we go, a little loving from the members to you, dear reader. 
> 
> I will hopefully do this for the rest of the guys,but there are no guarantees. I have to finish my other series as well, so I guess it just depends on inspiration. It's been a while since I've done a lemon, and this would be my first one for Kisame! ;D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Shark tooth-

Withdrawing your hand from the bag, you found that you had grabbed what looked like a large tooth. Smiling you turned and threw the item at Kisame, who easily caught it despite his surprise.

"I guess I picked you, huh handsome?" You said with a wink.

Kisame stood up from the chair he was sitting in, and walked over to you. When he reached you, you had to look up to see the grin curling it's way over blue lips. God, how did this man make everything in your body feel hot just by looking at him? Dragging your eyes - albeit reluctantly - from his mouth, you turned around and walked into the closet, Kisame following after.

He shut the door behind him, causing the large space to suddenly feel claustrophobic. Cursing under your breath you turned to stare at him, trying to figure out if you should make a move or not. You had liked Kisame from the day you met him, and the two of you had quickly become friends. Now that you were locked in a dimly lit closet with the man, it was the perfect chance to confess your feelings . . . and see if he returned them.

Standing up, you made your way over to Kisame and pressed your body against his, deciding against any pretense.

"(Y/N)?"

"Yes?" You purred, sliding your hands up his toned chest.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

You froze, unsure of what to say. Everything was so much easier to explain through actions than words, and Kisame knew you well enough to understand this.

"Don't you think you should actually speak to me first, before jumping right into the thick of things?" He asked, seemingly reading your mind.

Why did it even matter to him? You had practically thrown yourself at the guy. Still . . . you supposed that was one of the things you liked about him, his surprising honesty.

"Well if you already know how I feel, then what's the problem?"

He shrugged but then grinned, "Because I'd like to hear you say it, (Y/N)."

You grabbed Kisame's hands and squeezed, leaning forward on your tip toes. Right before your lips would have touched, you chuckled lightly.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, you are a sexy motherfucker.

We should have little shark babies. "

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became a lot less serious as Kisame burst out laughing. You couldn't help but join in a moment later.  
  
"You're pretty amazing yourself, you know that?" He finally managed to get out, grinning broadly.

"I know~"

Though the air had been significantly lighter thanks to your joke, it now filled with a strange tension. No negative emotions harbored in the silence, that much you could tell, but Kisame's thoughts still remained out of your reach. Why was he looking at you like that, as if trying to figure out a mystery - or perhaps decide on an action? You honestly couldn't tell with the little light in the closet which one it was, but that no longer mattered when the Akatsuki member stepped forward and wrapped an arm around your waist, sliding his other hand up to loosely grab a handful of hair.

Tilting your head back, he brought your lips up to his and kissed you hard. Without thinking about it, you put your own arms around his neck and pressed yourself as close to him as you could get. Eventually he pulled back and began littering kisses on your jawline, slowly moving lower. A gasp left you as sharp teeth sunk into the flesh of your neck. You gripped his back, nails digging into blue skin.

"I thought you wanted to hear me say it?" You asked breathlessly.

"Mmm."

A slick appendage slid up your skin, before finally stopping just below you ear.

"I changed my mind.

How about you prove it to me?" He whispered.

His voice had dropped an octave, lust swirling to the surface, and you couldn't help the shiver of delight that racked your body at what he was proposing.

"In here?"

Kisame's hands slid down from your waist, cupping your ass instead. He gave a firm squeeze, sending heat flaring through out your body. Why did that turn you on so much?

"Anywhere you want."

Pulling back to look him in the eyes, you knew it would be better to go to one of your bedrooms. But you couldn't help it, he was just so damn _delicious_ and the way he was looking at you! This emotion you could read, it was obvious in his eyes that he wanted to take you until you were screaming his name; it was also incredibly hot. There was a part of you that wondered what had made him change his mind and what had brought upon this sudden lust. Could it have been your breasts practically heaving out of your shirt when you were laughing earlier? Or perhaps he had simply understood that your joke had been your own strange way of doing what he had asked.

Either way, you didn't truly care. Stepping out of his arms, you slid that same shirt off of your body, then fought with your bra for a moment before finally flinging that to the ground as well. Silence rang through out the closet as your lover (could you call him that now?) stared at you, before a lustful grin broke out on those soft blue lips of his.

"Well you always have been one to get straight to the point." He murmured.

You could tell he was caught between wanting to laugh and needing to feel you.

Of course, he decided to indulge the later impulse.

He moved forward, molding his mouth to yours, as his large hands felt the smooth skin of your stomach. His tongue forced its way through your lips, not that you put up much of a resistance. The closet was suddenly too hot as you both began stripping off the rest of your clothes, the passion between you igniting. He backed you into the wall, lips  breaking from yours to lay hot kisses against your neck and collarbone once more. You squirmed a bit, trying to get him to touch, kiss, lick, the part that was calling out to him right now. Or well, the _other_ part, not the hot,wet mess in between your legs.

Kisame seemed to noticed your eagerness, for the next thing you knew his tongue was on your left nipple, licking generously. You sucked in a harsh breath of surprise, and then let it out in a moan. His right hand came up to meet your neglected breast, squeezing the flesh and then teasing the sensitive nipple. Your body began to flush with heat, spreading fire through your veins. How could he turn you on this much just by paying attention to your breasts? Damn him, he was good with that tongue.  
  
Almost as if he had read your mind, he pulled back and looked at you, blue orbs greedy with his need. But he didn't say anything, just moved lower, leaving your hardened nipples missing his touch. Still, when the man moved to his knees and parted your legs, you almost came right there at the sheer sexiness of it. His tongue - that marvelous tongue! - invaded the mess you had thought of earlier, causing you to cry out loudly.

Shuffling could be distinctly heard outside the door, along with a few murmurs of disgust, but you barely heard it.  You were occupied with weaving your fingers through blue hair, tugging at the locks occasionally as Kisame continued his assault on your senses. A low moan formed, shifting into his name when his tongue suddenly dragged over your clit. It stayed there for a moment, lifting you higher and higher towards heaven.

Disappointment hit you as the slickness moved from your clit to suddenly plunge inside you, but it was soon replaced by pleasure once more. You moved your hips a little, before pausing as you realized what you did, but Kisame didn't seem to mind. If anything, he seemed to like it, allowing you to practically ride his face. Quickly, before you could register it, his tongue once more slid over your clit, so soft it almost surprised you when an orgasm hit you like a bolt of lightning. You cried out again, body tensing, as the sensation of pure bliss overwhelmed you.

After allowing you to slowly come down from your high, Kisame stood up and kissed you once more. He picked up your legs, securely holding them around his waist. Back pressed against the wall, you didn't mind this new position, especially when he entered you with a sudden swiftness that took your breath away. Pulling back from his kiss, you met his blue gaze with your own (e/c) and then gripped his shoulders as he began a steady pace. There was no need for adjustment, you were soaking wet, and besides, the slight pain had already faded when he started moving.

He leaned forward to bite the side of your neck, leaving another large, purple bruise as he picked up the pace. A deep groan rumbled from his chest, curling your toes, as he took you with fervor. The wall scrapped against your shoulders, but you could have cared less,  moaning out loudly at the way he felt inside you. He fit perfectly, as if he had been made for you, and he definitely knew what he was doing.

"Ah fuck!" You exclaimed as his hips slammed into yours.

He didn't respond in kind, listening instead to the melody of skin slapping against skin and the cries that fell from your sweet lips. Burrowing his head into the crook between your neck and shoulder, he set as furious of a pace as he could in this position. It hurt a little, but at the same, you couldn't ask him to stop it felt so incredible. His ragged breath was hot against your skin and your nails dug into his back at the feeling, so immensely turned on. As another moan erupted forth from him, his tip rubbed violently against your sweet spot once, then twice, making stars swim in your vision.

There was no going back from this. You couldn't walk out of this closet afterwards and never experience him again. You tried to form words to tell him this, despite the moment you were in, but your body turned on you, as his name escaped from you once more. Kisame lifted his head to make eye contact with you, and with one final thrust, you came hard, muscles contracting around his length. His body stilled in front of yours, as he joined you only a moment later in ecstasy, your name a sigh on his lips.  
In the moments afterward, you both simply stood there, trying to catch your breath. You looked at him and grinned, still a little stunned that had happened. Kisame just gave you a wink in return and slowly pulled out, missing your warmth immediately. He shifted to the ground, obviously taking a moment to relax. He then  pulled your body down with his, noticing how badly your legs shook as an after effect of two orgasms. You leaned in to him, content with just being in his arms for the moment, and closed your eyes.  
~*~  
Sometime later you awoke, trying to blink sleep and confusion from your mind. Finally figuring out you were in a bedroom, a form shifted beside you in the dark. You realized that Kisame must have carried you back to his bedroom, letting you sleep. Your eyelids started to drift shut again, but not before you snuggled into your blue skinned lover. Smiling lightly, you let the peaceful tides of sleep carry you away once more.


	3. Akatsuki Minutes In Heaven Lemon~Hidan~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second lemon in my Minutes in Heaven series, featuring my favorite Jashinist, Hidan. God, he's a sexy motherfucker. ;D 
> 
> But . . . poor Deidara. :P
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jashin Necklace-  
  
Glaring angrily at the bag, as if it was the reason you had to play this game, you reached inside. After a moment of searching you pulled out an object, recognizing it immediately. Though a grin wanted to curl over your lips, you quickly suppressed it and turned, throwing the item at Hidan's head. He grabbed it with a curse, then stood up with an irritated sigh. This time you couldn't stop the grin, wiggling your eyebrows at him.   
  
"What, you don't want to go in the closet with me, Hidan?" You asked with a snicker.   
  
You knew that he disliked you, and for the most part, you felt the same (okay maybe dislike was a strong word). Right now though, forced into a situation that annoyed you, it was sort of fun to take that out on the silver haired man. All he did was ignore you however, which was surprising, so you quickly followed after. Konan shut the door, leaving you two with only the dim light.  
  
"What's up with you?" You asked, not necessarily worried but definitely confused.   
  
If there was one constant in this world, it was Hidan being an asshole. When everything else was falling apart around you, at least there was the normalcy of that . . . if Hidan could ever be considered normal. The man in question just shrugged, leaning his back against the wall along with  raising a foot to rest there, before shoving his hands into his pockets. He didn't make eye contact with you, so you took the moment to greedily take in the sight of his naked torso. Hidan almost always went without a shirt, but it's not as if you could openly gaze at him, for fear of him seeing you drool.   
  
He might have been an asshole, but he was a _sexy_ asshole.   
  
Reluctantly dragging your gaze from his abs, you looked up at his face, and winced. He was staring straight at you, a mix of anger and amusement scrawled across his features. He seemed to settle on the last emotion, though you were curious why he was angry. Was it just from being in this closet with you? He did tend to overreact to, well, everything.   
  
"How's the view?" He finally asked with a smirk.   
  
You just rolled (e/c) eyes at him and crossed your arms, pushing out your breasts unintentionally. Hidan's unusual colored orbs dropped to temptations pushed up for his viewing pleasure, as anger suddenly splayed across his face again. He cursed under his breath and turned his head away from your gaze once more.   
  
"Seriously what the fuck is your problem?" You spit out at him, becoming a bit fed up with his mood swings.   
  
He was also creeping you out a bit, since quiet wasn't exactly his style. Deciding to force him into answering you, you walked over to him, grabbing a fist full of his hair and yanking his head towards you until he had to meet your eyes.   
  
"I'll ask you once more, what the hell is your problem?" You hissed.   
  
Hidan grabbed the hand in his hair and squeezed hard, causing you to withdraw and take a step back.  
  
"That fucking hurt!" You yelled, shaking out the pain in your hand.   
  
Before you could get in another curse however, Hidan stepped towards you and grabbed you around the waist, a determined glint in his eyes. He moved so quickly you couldn't have stopped him even if you had wanted to, as he suddenly slanted his mouth against yours. A muffled gasp of appreciation escaped your lips before you pressed back into the kiss, shoving your tongue into his mouth without any pretense. He followed suit and turned you both around, practically slamming you into the wall.   
  
Groaning, you brought hands up to explore a well toned body. They drifted over the expanse of his chest, then down his arms before finally settling on his abs. You could feel the grin on his mouth and it was confirmed when he pulled back from the kiss, breathing a bit faster. In response to his grin, you licked your lips and flashed him a seductive look, causing the atmosphere of the closet to rocket skywards with sexual tension. He moved back in for the kill, this time yanking your shirt and bra off with the violent impatience you were used to. You helped him, deciding to just completely undress now to make it easier for him. He stepped back, scanning your body appreciatively, before turning his head towards the door.   
  
"Hey, fuckasses, we're gonna be a while, so you might want to clear out!" He yelled.   
  
There was silence for a moment and then the sound of shuffling feet and a few irritated groans could be heard. Though you did hear Deidara say 'thank god', as if happy to be released from the stupid chunin game. Or maybe he was just happy to be told before he had to hear anything disgusting come the closet.   
  
Hidan turned back to you, "Now that they're gone . . . "  
  
Callused hands swept up your stomach, before firmly cupping your breasts. A small whimper escaped your lips as his thumbs began to play with taut buds. His breath was hot on your skin as his teeth grazed your earlobe, the sensation sending shivers through out your body. You hadn't even known that was an erogenous zone until this moment, though maybe Hidan was the only one who could make ear foreplay feel sexy.   
  
"Ahhh shit."   
  
You moaned out as one of his hands dropped from your breasts to slowly drag across the sensitive skin in between your legs. You squirmed, feeling heat slowly building up in your stomach. He was teasing you, feeling how wet you were but refusing to pleasure you. After almost a minute of this, you were becoming desperate - but then he suddenly sunk two fingers inside you. Crying out, you began to ride them, grinding into his hard member at the same time. He groaned and squeezed your breast once more but then pulled away from you.   
  
Figuring out what he was up to, you watched him with greedy, lust filled orbs. He stripped himself of his remaining clothes, as anticipation built in your body. He looked so delicious, standing there, completely hard just from touching you. Hidan allowed you no further time for admiring him, laying down on the floor and bringing you down on top of him. Excitement flashed across your face with a cocky grin,as you wrapped your hand around his member. A sharp intake of breath could be heard but you didn't look up, focused on lining him up. Once he was where you wanted him, you slowly began to push your body down, holding your breath. He slid in almost perfectly, and when he was completely inside you both let out loud moans of pleasure.   
  
Immediately you began to move, using Hidan's chest to give yourself leverage. You continued to drive your body up and down on top of him, enjoying the sensation of him filling you up. He stretched you to the limit, especially in this position, and it was the most incredible feeling in the world. Underneath you, the Akatsuki member gripped your hips tightly, and thrusted upwards, unable to help himself. A thin sheen of sweat had settled on both of your skin, but you barely noticed, so wrapped up in the exquisite pleasure you were receiving. Hidan's hair was a mess, silver hair sticking up in multiple places as the force of your movements had him sliding a bit on the floor.  
  
Purple orbs took in everything, from your hips grinding into his to your (e/c) eyes half lidded with desire. How your lips parted as you expressed your gratification, sweet breasts bouncing with the speed you were moving, even the hair framing your beautiful face. All of it the Jashinist took in with appreciative eyes, reveling in his luck for being able to finally prove to you how he felt. You noticed the way he was looking at you, and smiled coyly, before leaning down to kiss him once more. His lips pressed eagerly into yours, hands sliding backwards to grab your ass and hold you firmly in place. With a rough grunt, he began to pound into you, causing you to cry out his name as the feeling overwhelmed you and you were wrapped up in a powerful orgasm.   
  
Only a moment later, Hidan's body stilled beneath yours as he released deep inside you. Panting harshly, both of you took a little to come back down from the high before you flopped down on top of him. Smiling contently, you traced patterns on his shoulder. He hesitated and then kissed the top of your head, sighing your name into (h/c) hair. The romance behind the gesture surprised you and you lifted your head to look at him. He stared back without a hint of doubt in his eyes, which made you smile. There was the Hidan you knew.   
  
"So, you never did answer my question from earlier." You said quietly, going back to tracing patterns on his shoulder.   
  
He shifted under you, slowly pulling out and then moving you to lay beside him. You looked over at him, flat on your back and in no hurry to leave until he answered your god damn question. He ran fingers through unruly hair, but grinned at you.   
  
"I was pissed off because I thought you weren't interested."   
  
He looked like he wanted to laugh at the thought now, as if he had been foolish for ever thinking a woman might not find him attractive. You rolled your eyes but smiled back at him, his confidence amusing you.   
  
"So then you just decided to find out by kissing me?" You asked playfully, finally standing up.   
  
Hidan joined you, grabbing his clothes and putting them back on. He shrugged in response to your question.   
  
"Well, obviously I was wrong." He shot you a mischievous look.  
  
"You loved the way I gave it to you."   
  
To emphasis his point, he slapped your ass as you bent over to retrieve your shirt. Laughing, you slid the material over your head, and settled it on your frame before turning back to him. You leaned in for a kiss again, this one a bit harder than Hidan expected, though he gladly returned the gesture. When you pulled back, seduction curled over your lips, and (e/c) orbs shone brightly with lust.  
  
"How about we try for another round?"   
  
You grabbed his arm and left the closet, making your way back to his room, deciding that it was time to try a new position.   
  
~*~  
  
Deidara was startled awake by the sound of a bed frame being slammed into the wall. A loud moan in the form of Hidan's name followed quickly after. The blonde's eyes widened and then narrowed in irritation and disgust. He looked blearily over at the clock on his nightstand and groaned loudly. It was four in the fucking morning! He threw one of his pillow at the wall, since Hidan's room was right beside his.   
  
"I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!" He yelled, hoping the pair could hear him over their lascivious love making.   
  
The sounds stopped for a moment, but then he heard a male's laughter.  
  
"Sounds like somebody is jealous~  
  
Go get laid, bitch!"  
  
Your snort of amusement followed this, though Deidara couldn't hear it. Then Hidan started pounding into you again, causing you to moan out. The terrorist bomber grumbled a few choice words, turning over and slapping a different pillow over his head to try and block out the noise.   
  
Hidan was such an asshole.


End file.
